


Folly of the Beast

by Rattersley



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattersley/pseuds/Rattersley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Khan steals control of the Enterprise and attempts to assert his dominance over his hostages, he soon realizes he has met his match in First Officer Spock. As tensions flare and the animal instincts of fear and lust rise to the surface, the two men find themselves forced ever-closer together as events spiral out of their control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A cunning and most feline thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks in advance.
> 
> “for there is no folly of the beast of the earth which is not infinitely outdone by the madness of men ”  
> ― Herman Melville, Moby-Dick

Khan paced along the brig, counting his hostages again. Stealing command of the Enterprise had been easier than he'd dared to imagine, and now the crewmembers he'd managed to kidnap were subdued and separated into the clear holding cells, their lives in his hands. The captain. The first officer. The medic. The chief engineer. Oh yes, this was going to capture Starfleet's attention. Four of their highest ranking officers, from their proud flagship vessel... Khan continued to pace, mind calculating how to press his advantage as hard as he could.  
"KHAN!" Kirk yelled, slamming his fists against the partition.   
"Silence." Khan dismissed him, eyeing him up and down. No, that one wouldn't do. Too hot-headed. He'd make the wrong choices, force Khan to kill him.  
"Jim, leave it." Bones sat with his head in his hands. No, Khan thought, not that one either. Too submissive. It was like he was broken already.  
"We shouldn't worry, guys!" The engineer grinned. "Khan needs us in one piece to use in his negotiations!" Khan rolled his eyes. Certainly not that one.  
"Khan, I believe the Enterprise is being hailed." Spock stood in the middle of his cell, gazing impassively at the human, his head tilted slightly to one side. Interesting. Khan ran his gaze over the Vulcan, taking in his stature, his emotionless face, his keen intelligent eyes.  
"You." Khan typed in the code to open Spock's cell. "You're coming with me to the bridge. By now I've had the chance to fully integrate myself into the protective systems of this ship - you cause me pain, you stop my heartbeat, you irritate me, and I could turn the Enterprise into a ball of fire and kill you all."  
"I understand." Spock watched the human cautiously and stepped forward. Khan turned and led the way. "And if you decide to disobey me, I'll kill them one at a time in front of you, starting with your precious captain."

***  
"Respond to the hail. Open the communication channel to the Vengeance." Khan strode in and sat in the captain's chair, staring intently at the huge black ship that lay ahead of them.   
"Channel open, awaiting response." Spock did as he was told.  
"Here." Khan pointed at the ground in front of him. Spock approached cautiously. "On your knees."  
"...Khan?" The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. The man turned to up to him and met his gaze, waiting, drumming his fingers on the command console   
"Knees." Khan repeated, turning back to the screen and unbuckling his belt. Spock tilted his head to the side a little curiously, but obeyed, studying the human's movements carefully. Khan sat expectantly as he waited for the Vengeance to open their communication channel, easing his cock from his pants and rubbing it lazily. "Spock. Get on with it."  
"I..." the alien glanced between Khan's face and his erection as he knelt between the human's knees. Of course, he knew what Khan was demanding. He swallowed uncomfortably and closed his eyes. "Vulcans do not practice oral copu-"  
"I do not care for Vulcan tradition. Marcus wanted to see that my hostages are still alive. I plan to show him." He ran a hand into Spock's hair and tugged him closer to his lap, and the Vulcan submitted with a gasp. With his free hand, Khan flicked on the communication channel.  
"Good evening, Marcus. Proof my hostages are alive, well and compliant, as requested." He gave a mocking smile to the horrified Starfleet commander on-screen, as he forced Spock to take his cock into his throat.

***  
At first, Spock lay limp in Khan's lap, allowing the human to push him around as he chose. He had never felt so humiliated in all of his life, kneeling before the augmented human and taking his cock into his mouth in front of the Starfleet commander. But gradually, as he got used to the sensation, he began to relax. The human's sexual organ was interesting to him - warm, thick, hard... he slid a hand to the base of Khan's dick and squeezed gently, watching as Khan gripped the chair and his voice broke a little as he tried to maintain his composure during his negotiations. The Vulcan soon realised that Khan loved it when he ran his tongue the full length of his cock, stopping to tease for a moment at the head before taking him in as deep as possible. Khan squirmed and ran his fingers though the other's hair. He had wanted Starfleet to witness his domination of the Enterprise crew - but his plan only worked if he remained in control of the alien sucking his cock. He took a deep breath and fought to keep his voice steady and his mind on the negotiations.

Gradually, the Vulcan snuck his hands along Khan's thighs until he could pull him closer. Khan couldn't help but let out a little groan and gripped the arms of the command console as he fought to stay focused. Spock was holding his hips and tugging him in rhythm to his strokes, and Khan had to grab the other's hair and hold him back to slow the pace. Carefully, and to avoid drawing Khan's attention away from the screen, Spock pushed his fingers into the human's hips and concentrated hard on what he thought Khan might be feeling. Anger? Pride? Excitement? Forming a mind-meld was difficult at the best of times, but at this angle, Spock expected it to be impossible...

Fear. Spock felt it suddenly - the choking, desperate fear that drove Khan's every action. Achingly slowly, Spock ran his hands to Khan's waist, to his stomach under his shirt and held him, tuning in to his emotions. He felt Khan's shivers of arousal as he ran his tongue over his cock, he felt his mind fighting to keep his attention on the negotiations. His own cock was hard in his pants, moist, as he shared in Khan's pleasure. He felt the human's lust burning within him, a deep hunger gnawing away...

The screen flickered to blackness, and Khan leaned back and groaned weakly. "Stop now." He roughly tugged at the Vulcan's ear. Spock whimpered - like all of his kind, his ears were extremely erogenous, and the sensation sent a wave of need coursing through his body. The mind-meld intensified the feeling for both of them, sharing their lust and their pleasure equally. "I said stop, you filthy fucking..." Khan moaned again, fingers digging in to those ears as he bucked into Spock's mouth. Spock was unintentionally using his teeth too much, but the little jolts of pain were tortuously good to the human, and he arched his back and gasped at each contact. Feeling those fingers teasing around his ears, sensing Khan's intense peaks of lust, Spock gripped the human's thighs and climaxed hard into his pants, his brown eyes rolling together as he lost control. Khan struggled and moaned as the Vulcan's emotions overtook him, and he came with a howl.

Spock swallowed while Khan's cock throbbed in his mouth, licking him from shaft to tip as the human ran his fingers into his ears and over their sharp points. They lay for a few moments, catching their breaths as the mind-meld between them gradually faded. Weak at the knees, Khan got to his feet and pulled Spock upright, a slight hint of a smirk tugging at his mouth as he pushed their lips together. 

 

***

"Did... did he hurt you, Spock?"  
"Negative. Quite the opposite, in fact. Though my accidental actions which caused him pain seemed to have somewhat unexpected consequences." The Vulcan rubbed a sore ear back in his cell.  
"...Is that good?" Kirk narrowed his eyes at the half-Vulcan, trying to understand what he'd said. "...Because that doesn't sound good."

Spock sat down heavily. "I managed to form an empathic bond with him."  
"With... With Khan?!" Bones turned to him in shock. "Are you out of your pointy-eared mind?"  
"It is completely involuntary, Dr. McCoy, and if I had a choice in the matter I can reassure you I would not choose to bond with Khan Noonien Singh."  
"I should hope not!"  
"So, what does that even mean, Spock? An empathic bond?" Kirk paced along the transparent field dividing them.  
"I am in tune with his emotions, resulting from a highly effective mind-meld." the hybrid stared at the blank white wall, no hint of feeling sneaking into his voice. "Once we are in contact with each other, I am able to access his empathical cortex, and he may access mine. Essentially, we share our deepest emotional responses with each other."  
"And what kind of emotional responses did you two manage to share, exactly?"

At that moment, a deep, loud creaking echoed from the hull. Laserfire.  
"Sounds like negotiations are going well!" Scotty yawned as he woke, sitting up from his bed and stretching. "Did I miss anything?"  
"Spock." Kirk placed his hands against the partition separating their cells. "Did Khan tell you what he's planning?"  
"He spoke of no more than we already know. We are hostages until his crew are returned, and until he is gifted a ship from Starfleet large enough to house them all. And if he must be exiled, he expects to be located in the Eastern Spiral Arm with escape craft for use in case of solar systemic emergency."  
"Starfleet won't accept that."  
"Agreed." Spock nodded, then pulled his knees up to his chest. "Captain, the events of today have drained me. I ask you permission for me to take a restorative sleep."  
"You don't need to ask permission for that." Kirk rolled his eyes. He knew the half-Vulcan was asking for some peace and quiet, but sometimes he just wished the man would say what was on his mind. "Knock yourself out."

Spock turned to the wall and stretched out, and listened to the soft hiss of his own pulse. 

***

It was several hours later when Khan decided to visit his prisoners in the brig. He paced between the transparent holding cells, running his eyes over the dozing crew, and taking a sideways glance at the Vulcan hybrid. Something was happening in its body, Khan could tell, but what? He felt the creature metabolising hormones, sending synaptic waves along his spinal column unconsciously while he slept. Khan turned and strode away.


	2. Devilish brilliance and beauty.

When Spock woke, he felt the cold sweat on his brow and an unfamiliar tingling in his extremities. Curiously, he turned his hands over as he gazed at them. He knew the symptoms from books and school, but his regular supply of suppressive treatment lay on the far side of the ship in the medical bay. He felt his anxiety levels rising as he contemplated his immediate future.  
"Mornin'!" Scotty called cheerfully from his own cell. "Another day in paradise!"  
"Doesn't anything upset you?" Kirk groaned, rubbing his forehead.   
"Captain." Spock started quietly.  
"Oh, it's not so bad, Captain!" Scotty grinned. "We've got food, warm beds, we've got each other-"  
"Captain." Spock spoke a little louder.   
"Wonder if Starfleet and Khan have come to any arrangements overnight?" Kirk mused hopefully.  
"Oh, I doubt it." Bones cracked his knuckles. "Nope, we'd better get used to this, as I think we're going to be trapped in here a while."  
"Captain!" Spock stood and slammed both his hands against the transparent wall between them, anger rising in his chest.  
"What's got into you!?" Kirk shot Spock a shocked glare, before registering the look of fear on the half-Vulcan's face. "What is it?"  
"Captain, it appears the recent empathic bonding I have undergone combined with the disruption of my regulated hormone treatment has caused me to enter a pre-copulatory state."   
"... What?" Bones sat up sharply.  
"Explain." Kirk stared at his first officer.  
"Unless preventative action is taken, I believe I am shortly to enter pon farr."  
"Oh, that's just great." Bones sighed.  
"What's that?"  
"It is the Vulcan mating season." Spock explained. Scotty's jaw dropped.  
"You mean...!"  
"I mean that, without intervention, I will shortly experience a blood fever that will leave me desperate to mate. Or failing that, desperate to spill the blood of a rival. If this does not happen, I face the very real possibility of death or irreversible mental trauma."  
"Irreversible... what?" Kirk's eyes widened as the Vulcan's words sunk in. "Well, how long do we have?"  
"Roughly 48 hours." Bones placed his hand against the transparent cell wall. "If Spock can't mate by then..."  
"Then we're in trouble." Scotty gulped.

***  
Khan stood in the doorway, running his eyes over his hostages. Kirk stood to engage him. "Khan, my first officer Mr. Spock is sick. He needs to be allowed into a cell with one of us-"  
"No."  
"Khan, please, listen! He's experiencing a Vulcan-"  
"I know exactly what he's experiencing, Captain." The augmented human's eyes flashed with anger. Trembling, Spock looked up to meet his gaze. "But let him in with one of you? Impossible, I'm afraid."  
"Then he'll DIE!" Kirk bashed a fist against the partition.  
"I'm not going to let any of you die in my custody."  
"No." Kirk paced around the cell. "You're not listening-"  
"Actually, I think he is." Scotty nervously glanced between Khan and Spock.  
"Oh no. Oh, you can't be serious?" Bones scowled. "Jim-"  
As Khan's intentions slowly dawned on Kirk, the captain shook his head in disbelief. "Spock, this is-"  
"No. I understand what Khan is suggesting, Captain." The Vulcan met Khan's gaze, his expression indecipherable.   
"No, you can't do this!"  
"It's the only logical solution."   
Khan gave Kirk a mocking smile as he typed in the code to open Spock's cell. "Get up, half-breed. I doubt this will take long. Follow me."

***  
"I'm sure you know the rules. You kill me, they all die. You pinch me, they die. You irritate me, and I'll kill them one at a time until you've learned not to. Understand?"  
"Understood." Spock was surprised to note that Khan wasn't leading him to the bridge. Instead, they seemed to be headed for the captain's quarters. "Do you know anything of pon farr, Khan?"  
"I've done my research." The human eyed the half-Vulcan as they stepped into the lift.  
"Research pales in comparison to first-hand experience." Spock replied calmly. He was trying to tune in to Khan's emotions, but the other was keeping his mind firmly closed. Carefully, and slowly, to avoid causing the man to flinch, Spock reached forwards and placed his fingertips lightly on Khan's cheek and temples, and focused his thoughts on his own carefully regulated emotions. Khan submitted to this, leaning back as the Vulcan allowed his impulses to flow into him. Deep within, a primal, instinctive lust burned, rising closer to the surface, threatening to overtake him and consume him...

Spock pulled his hand away quickly as Khan turned on him, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall of the lift. In a second their mouths met, Khan frantically grabbing at the Vulcan's shirt to pull them tighter together, tongue eagerly pushing past the other's lips. Spock returned the kiss, fighting his own instinct to grind his hips against Khan's, holding them apart with the last of his restraint. After a moment, the human pulled back, and glared deep into Spock's eyes. "You will not do that to me again."  
"Understood." A slight hint of a smirk crept over the Vulcan's lips as Khan turned to walk out of the lift and into the captain's quarters. No matter how much Khan wanted to hide it, Spock knew the other wanted him. Badly.

"Here." Khan pushed open the door to the captain's sleeping area, then waited for the Vulcan to enter before locking it. Spock couldn't help but furl his brows as he walked into Kirk's former bedroom. Jim's things still lay scattered about - clothes on the floor, bed messed, books askew. It was clear Khan wasn't sleeping in here. "Strip."  
"In order for the pon farr ritual to be completed to a Vulcan's satisfaction, his partner must strip also." Spock casually suggested, pulling his blue shirt over his head to reveal his slim, pale chest.  
"I care little for your satisfaction." Khan kept his eyes fixed firmly on his prisoner. "I care that you don't die of sexual frustration in my custody."  
"As you say." Spock gave a respectful nod, tossing his shirt onto the bed. "However, clothing may not be conducive to-" The Vulcan paused as Khan lunged forward, grabbing at Spock's belt and tugging it free from his pants. This sudden act of lust from the human brought Spock's instincts to the surface, and with a growl he snatched at Khan's shirt, pulling their hips together and biting frantically at his neck and shoulder. Khan groaned and weakly bucked against the Vulcan, knees trembling with the mixture of pain and arousal he felt at each contact between skin and tooth. His cock was hard and aching at the friction between their bodies, and feeling the Vulcan's erection against his own was so good it was almost painful... Regaining a semblance of control, Khan pushed the other back, eyes flashing with animalistic need, and ripped his shirt over his head. 

Spock knew he couldn't fight the pon farr much longer, and this time as Khan's naked chest came into contact with his own, he allowed himself to submit to the feeling - allowed it to take over him, rule him. Their kiss was frantic - Khan biting at Spock's bottom lip and forcing his tongue onto the other's mouth roughly, Spock grabbing at Khan's hair to hold him back.

Khan threw the Vulcan onto Jim's bed, pouncing on him and attempting to pin him down, but Spock easily struggled free and rolled them both over so he was over the human, hips still aligned and grinding. "You think you're stronger than me?" Khan panted, gripping the other tightly with his legs, his boots pressing into Spock's back. Instinctively the Vulcan reached up and grabbed at the other's face, quickly forcing his own rising lust into the human's mind. "Argh!" Khan arched his back and squirmed as the sensation overpowered him, helpless to resist as Spock's fingers teased free his belt and eased his pants over his hips. "You are nothing but an animal, Spock." the human's heartbeat raced as the Vulcan's emotions faded within him. "A beast, ruled by his petty instinctive desires-"  
"And yet it does not appear my base nature is displeasing to you." Spock ran his eyes over the other's body, before sneaking a hand to Khan's erection.  
"Yes, your weakness pleases me." Khan fixed his steel grey eyes on the Vulcan's, allowing his fingers to trail from the other's hips to the button of his pants, rubbing the Vulcan's cock through his clothing. Spock fought to restrain the animal inside of him as he assisted the human in undressing him and wriggled free of his trousers.

He fell next to Khan and for a moment the pair were still, gazing at each other and allowing themselves to catch their breaths. Spock took his first good look at the man who would satisfy his pon farr. Lithe, strong and slim, the human's body was warmer than Spock expected as he ran a hand teasingly over his ribs. Khan's expression remained blank as he inspected the Vulcan. He knew those skinny hips and narrow shoulders concealed his lover's surprising strength, and the slight greenish tinge to his skin contrasted with his own pink flesh. "Roll on to your front." The human instructed finally.  
"May I enquire as to why?" Spock sat up, a slight tremble in his movements.  
"So I can fuck your arse." Khan stared back.  
"I am required to inform you that I am a male Vulcan, and as such my pon farr is only satisfied if I am the penetrative partner." Spock raised one eyebrow as he watched the human absorb that information. Khan remained silent, so Spock continued. "If anyone is getting fucked in the arse, Khan, then it's going to be you."

Slowly, Khan's face broke into a wicked smile, followed by a deep laugh. "Very funny, half-breed."  
"I'm telling you the truth. Vulcans cannot lie."  
"I know." Khan nodded, his smirk gradually fading. "Fine. My arse." Without so much as a sigh, he rolled onto his front and sat up on all fours. Once again, the Vulcan had managed to turn their sexual games to his advantage.  
"It will not be necessary for you to turn away from me." Spock traced a hand down the human's back, his arousal building again.  
"What did you say?" Khan glared at Spock over his shoulder.  
"I said-" the Vulcan leaned forwards to growl in Khan's ear. "Turn around, Khan."

Curiously, Khan did as he was told, rolling onto his back and allowing the other to kneel over him. "I'm not going to copulate with you while you bury your face into the captain's sheets and pretend you're with one of your old crewmates, Khan." Spock drew a trembling breath as he ran his fingers over the other's chest. "I'm going to mate with you the way Vulcans have mated for millennia. Face to face. Slowly." The human couldn't help but moan as Spock leaned forwards, the other's tongue trailing over one of his hard pink nipples.

Khan hated how his body was reacting to the Vulcan's touch. Just moments ago he'd been imagining fucking the other, face down into the mattress, pulling his hair and making him beg for his release. And yet now his mind was suggesting all manner of filthy fantasies where he was forced to submit, and Spock's hands running freely all over his naked body were making it harder and harder to keep his desires secret...

Spock's cock was throbbing against his human's, slick already from his precum. He slid a hand between their bodies and took both of their erections in one grip and began to thrust between them. Watching Khan groan and squirm under him was so deliciously erotic that Spock realised he was already close to climaxing - and while the idea of spilling his hot, wet cum across the man's cock, stomach and chest was so tempting, he knew the only way to satisfy his pon farr would be to finish inside him, to fill him and fuck him and enjoy him as fully as he could. It took all the strength he had to pull away from the human, body heaving with deep breaths as he gazed down at him.

"Are you going to fuck me, then?" Khan stared back, gazing into the Vulcan's deep brown eyes, gripping the other's hips between his thighs. "Are you going to pin me down, thrust into me over and over, maybe grab at my throat and choke me while I weakly struggle against you-" Khan could barely believe the filth coming out of his own mouth as he outlined his fantasy. Spock ran his eyes over the human impassively, fighting to restrain the lust within him. His resolve did not last long. He dived forwards, grabbing one of Khan's knees, leaving the human exposed and wide as he brought his cock to the other's body. Khan gasped and arched his back as Spock entered him, wriggling so he could grip around the other's waist with his knees. Spock had decided against warning him that his alien cock would swell inside him, and took Khan's shoulders and pulled him harder onto his dick as he knotted with the human.

Khan threw back his head, screwing his eyes shut and letting out a breathy cry, somewhere between a howl of pain and a dirty moan. Spock couldn't decide which interpretation he liked better, and feeling the human's tight ass contracting around his cock as he began to thrust squeezed a choked gasp of pleasure from him. Leaning over his lover, Spock bucked his hips and ground hard against him, every whimper from Khan pushing him closer to the edge. It took a few moments for him to reach a rhythm with the human, digging his nails into Khan's sides as his pace intensified.

"You..." Khan clawed at Spock's back, trying to hold them closer together. "You filthy fucking half-breed. So controlled by your... animal desires, you can't even-" He broke off as Spock's fingers found their way to his neck, giving his throat and warning squeeze. "-Careful, now." his voice still carried that mocking tone. "Wouldn't want you to get carried away and-" Once again he was cut short, this time by Spock lunging forward and biting hard at one of the human's sensitive ears. The Vulcan couldn't stand how small they looked, so well-formed and delicate and rounded, and frantically he bit and sucked at them, ignoring Khan's gasps of pain and shock. The sensation of the Vulcan's teeth and tongue and hot breath over his ears, coupled with the desperate pace of his hips, was almost enough to make the human lose control, and he fought to stop himself from climaxing hard between them. As Spock trailed his hand to his cock and began to rub his fingers up and down his shaft, Khan realised he wouldn't be able to hold off for long, and allowed himself to sigh and moan with each thrust.

Spock buried his mouth into Khan's ear. "I'm bonding to you." He growled deeply, his pace relentless.  
"Oh, Mister Spock!" Khan laughed between breathy panting, running his hands to the Vulcan's arse and gripping him. He knew exactly what the alien was referring to. Vulcans mate for life, and bond emotionally and involuntarily to their partner. Spock's body was choosing Khan to be his life-mate. The human tugged Spock back by his hair to stare into his eyes, a wicked grin spreading over his face. "Oh dear, Vulcan! Choosing me to be your one and only?" His eyes flashed with excitement as Spock moaned and squirmed against him, his cock throbbing hard in Khan's ass. "You poor, helpless creature, bonding with a species that can't possibly return your affections-"

In one swift movement, Spock lunged at Khan and clamped one hand hard over his face, focusing all of his energy into the emotional bond the pair shared. "NO!" Khan yelled in panic as he realised what the Vulcan was trying to do. At once, he was filled with the same hunger, the same need, the same raging lust that fuelled the Vulcan's pon farr, and he realised to his horror he was feeling the same intense emotions that lead to Vulcan pair-bonding. "NO!" His struggles against the sensation only heightened his own pleasure, and groaning in desperation and helplessness he climaxed hard between their bodies. 

Feeling Khan's ass throb hard around his cock pushed Spock over the edge, and the Vulcan moaned as he lost control and came with deep, hard thrusts. Khan whimpered with each flex of the other's cock, his hands weakly gripping the bedcovers as he submitted to the pleasure and the pain. Spock's hips broke their relentless rhythm, rocking Khan's body with every thrust as his knot gradually contracted. He held the human against him, both panting and damp with sweat, then withdrew slowly and carefully. With a groan, he collapsed next to his mate and instinctively pulled him into a tight cuddle against his chest. Khan struggled for a second, at first uncomfortable to lay in the Vulcan's arms, but he relented as he realised just how much his legs were trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. They lay, panting, and Khan leaned over to grab his pants to clean himself up, before collapsing back onto the Vulcan.

"You bonded with me." Khan said at last.  
"Yes." Spock replied. "And, if I'm not mistaken, you bonded with me."  
"Impossible. I am human."  
"And yet, I managed to mind-meld with you at a crucial moment in my own bonding process." The Vulcan eyed Khan carefully. "And that has been documented to induce bonding in certain target species."  
"You planned this." Khan said quietly.  
"I'm not sure if I did." Spock's tone remained stoic, but inside, his mind raced.


	3. Sail forbidden seas, and land on barbarous coasts.

"Was... Was Khan limping?"  
"Leave it, Scotty." Kirk growled.  
"Sorry, wasn't meaning to be rude." The engineer gazed at the Vulcan, once more asleep in his cell. "If anything, I'm impressed!"  
"His pon farr symptoms are far less severe." Bones ran his eyes over Spock. "I'd say he's managed to ensure he won't suffer any long-term effects from that. The pair-bonding he described, though..."  
"We have no idea." Kirk sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I get it."  
"I just hope that green-blooded hobgoblin knows what he's doing..."

***  
"How are your symptoms?" Khan's whisper came out in a low growl.  
"Receding. I believe my pon farr has been successfully satiated. And yours?"  
"I am human. I don't experience pon farr." Khan turned away from the cell and suspiciously glared at the other Enterprise crewmembers, all apparently asleep.  
"Khan, please don't forget our empathic bond allows me as much access to your emotional cortex as you have to mine. I know you're experiencing the same complications as I was, and it is only logical for you to come to me for-"  
"Silence!" The human snarled, clenching his hands into fists. "I did not come here to discuss your sexual fantasies! My one concern - my only concern - is for the safety of my crew to be guaranteed. You are my hostages - my pawns, in my game! Do you understand me?"  
"Clearly. Though whether or not I believe you, I cannot say." Spock spoke slowly and in a measured tone.  
"Your beliefs..." Khan turned back to face him, eyes burning with anger. "Your approval doesn't matter, Spock." He approached the transparent cell and took several deep breaths, sensing the alien's calm empathic responses. "It doesn't matter."  
"I know." Spock stepped forward and stared thought the separating wall at his mate. "Why are you here, Khan?" The human closed his eyes, trying to immerse himself in his mate's emotions.  
"The Vengeance fired some warning shots at the ship. The laser damage had affected the coolant in one of the broadcast nodes above the flight deck. It leaked out, overheated and caused a fire. I have repaired the coolant tank and rewired some of the avionics, but I cannot alter the communication cables without risking another burnout." Khan placed one hand on the partition and glared. "It's nothing I've ever seen before. Technology advanced far beyond my time. Without the communication cables, I cannot negotiate with Marcus. If I do not stay in periodic contact, they shoot us out of the sky. My crew. Your crew. Gone." Spock sensed his desperation, his fear, and the shame of asking for help that burned within his lover. "Can you do this? Can you fix it?"  
"Scotty is our engineering specialist." Spock nodded towards the sleeping officer. Khan narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan without turning his head. "But I do have experience with communication rigging, if you trust my assistance." The human gave him a short nod, then reached to type in the access code to the cell.  
"You know how much I need my crewmates, Spock. And I know how much you need yours." Khan stepped aside to let his mate step out, his whole body tense. Spock sensed something deep within his human, a secret, something weighing heavily on his mind, and he tilted his head a little as he tried to read deeper. Khan fought the intrusion.  
"I'll help you." Spock touched the other's arm lightly, allowing himself to be led.

***  
At the bridge, Khan paced like a caged tiger behind his mate. "Is it ready?"  
"No, Khan. And your repeated interruptions are not speeding the process."  
"I need to make contact within forty minutes or your beloved Starfleet is going to blow a hole in our hull and watch us suffocate."  
"Yes." Spock sat back and tugged at a tangle of wiring. "A fate I strongly hope to avoid." Khan stared down at the Vulcan then turned away, the choking feeling of helplessness rising within him again. Spock felt his mate's unease, and glanced up. "Please, try to stay calm. I'm doing everything in my power to help us survive, and I need you to trust me." Khan strode away and sat in the captain's chair, drumming his fingers on the control panel impatiently. Spock sighed and turned his attention back to the frayed cables, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Twenty agonising minutes later, Spock stood and fired up the console. "Khan. It's complete."  
"Good." The human wasted no time in opening the audio communication channel. Spock tilted his head to the side with interest. Khan was certainly getting edgy. "Marcus!" The man barked.  
"Harrison." The commander's voice echoed into the bridge. "Have you thought about our offer?"  
"Eastern Spiral Arm." Khan stared forwards impassively. "Escape craft. Regular supply runs."  
"Outer Orion nebular. No vessels. Whole solar system cordoned under a directive to ensure you and your people are left alone." Marcus repeated his terms back like a mantra. Khan clicked the communication channel shut, thought for a moment, then flicked it open again.  
"I can make concessions regarding the location."  
"We're getting tired of these games, Harrison. Remember our ultimatum? You have four hours left. If you haven't accepted our terms by then, you may find your life support system taking a little knock."  
"You won't just kill me. You'll kill the four officers on board too. That's a direct violation of Starfleet regulation."  
"No, that's collateral." Marcus's words hung in the air, and Khan looked Spock up and down for a reaction. He clicked the channel shut, and stood.  
"Your commander considers you collateral."  
"His assessment is logical." Spock replied quietly. "I agree with him."  
"You..." Khan stared at the Vulcan, approaching him slowly. "Of course you do. Spock." The human was close enough to grab his mate's hair and glare deep into his eyes. "Listen to me. No member of my crew is ever collateral. I would watch the entire Universe burn before I left a single crewman of mine to die like this. You deserve better." His green eyes fixed on Spock's, studying him for any hint of emotion.

Khan moved forwards to close the distance between their lips. Spock resisted for a moment before accepting the human's kiss, allowing himself to return it gently. Khan grabbed at his mate's hips, pulling him closer and running his hand through his dark hair to a sharp, sensitive ear. The Vulcan weakly whimpered as his lover began to tease him, trailing his fingers over and into his ears and kissing him hungrily.

The human's animalistic instincts were rising within him, and the Vulcan's groans and swelling erection were only making the inevitable harder to resist. Within seconds both men were fighting to tear off each other's belts between frantic kisses, hands desperately pawing at each other's chests and buttocks. Spock struggled out of his shirt and tugged at Khan's, pulling the black shirt over his head and pushing their lips together again. Khan pulled back and stared down at his lover, heartbeat racing already, grinding his dick against Spock's. A hint of a smirk snuck over his face as he leaned forwards, allowing his tongue to lightly trace over the Vulcan's ears, sending a wave of pleasure through the creature squirming under him. Spock slid a hand into Khan's hair, concentrating hard on their shared bond and the sensation coursing through him, and watched the human experience just how good his ears felt when they were stroked like that.

As Khan regained control of himself, he grabbed his mate's hips and tugged him around, throwing him against the flight control desk. Spock grabbed at the desk in an attempt to turn back to face his human, but Khan was upon him, pinning him down and reaching round to stroke his wet, alien cock.  
"Vulcans do not-"  
"You're not fucking with a Vulcan." Khan lubricated his fingers with the precum dribbling from his mate's erection, then carefully eased one finger into his mate's arse. Spock gasped and squirmed, spreading his knees to allow Khan easier access to his body as he submitted to the sensation. Khan withdrew his finger and carefully aligned his cock with Spock's tight little arse, pushing forwards, slowly yet firmly, arching his back as he slid the full length of his erection into his lover for the first time.

Spock tensed all over, gripping the control desk and screwing his eyes shut as the sensation of being penetrated overwhelmed him. He realised to his shock he was moaning - a deep, helpless moan that sounded just so filthy coming from his mouth. As he adjusted to the sensation of fullness, he rolled his hips back against his human's body, desperate to feel every inch of Khan's cock inside of himself.

Khan stroked Spock's erection, exhaling gently across the Vulcan's pointed ears as he began to thrust gently. He didn't need an empathic bond to sense Spock's rapidly rising arousal, and allowed his lips to come into contact with his Vulcan's earlobes, teasingly trailing his tongue across his mate's neck and shoulder. Spock's body shook with his rapid breaths, his face flushing emerald as Vulcan blood rushed to his cheeks, cock throbbing in his lover's hands. "Khan... Khan, I can't hold on... with you doing... this to me..." Any attempt to struggle seemed to push him closer, so Spock lay tense and helpless, gazing at his human over a shoulder. "Please...!"

In one movement, Khan pulled out of Spock (prompting an involuntary yelp of protest from his mate), grabbed his hips and turned him around, still leaving the Vulcan sprawled across the control desk, now lying face up and prone. Spock had only managed to tug his pants down to the top of his boots, but Khan wasted no time in ducking between his mate's legs and diving back on top of him. The Vulcan gripped his human tightly, digging his boots into his back as they met in another bruising kiss. Khan pulled back a little, a hint of a smile playing over his mouth as he gazed down at his lover's chest. Spock stared up at him, and allowed himself to pretend for a moment that they weren't doomed. He raised a brow invitingly, biting his lip just a little as he ran his eyes over his mate's slim, lithe body...

Khan's resolve broke, and he pushed back into Spock as slowly as he could. It was his turn to groan - trying hard to maintain the eye contact with his Vulcan strengthened the bond between them, and the feeling of pain and pleasure and lust and instinctive need was almost too much for him to handle. Spock tensed again under him, clinging around Khan's thighs and pulling them as close to him as possible as the human began to move his hips gently. Khan leaned over his Vulcan, running his thumb tenderly over one of the other's nipples, their foreheads just inches apart as he fought the desire to lose control and take Spock exactly the way he wanted to.

The Vulcan met Khan's hungry gaze, and grabbed the back of his human's head. "Mate with me."   
Khan leaned forward, a devilish grin creeping over his face. "What did you say?"  
Spock tilted his head a little, sensing the human's arousal building. "I asked you to copulate with me."  
"What did you say, half breed?" Khan panted, grabbing at Spock's shoulders and hips.  
"I said..." Spock realised suddenly his lover was getting off on hearing him ask for sex, and clung to him tighter and braced. "Fuck me, Khan. I want you to fuck me."

Khan groaned in desperation, finally giving in and allowing himself to buck hard into his mate's arse, pinning him down and running his hands over the other's chest. Spock struggled and arched his back, gasping with the pleasure, cock still hard and wet between their bodies. As Khan's pace increased and his thrusts intensified, he bought one knee up onto the control desk as he fought to get as close to the other as he possibly could. The empathic bond between them heightened their lust, every contact between their bodies sending sparks of excitement though them together. Sensing Khan's rising need, Spock ground against his lover and groaned, guiding one of Khan's hands to his slick cock. The human rubbed eagerly, first with just one hand and then with both, the Vulcan's waves of pleasure almost overpowering both of them, Khan collapsing onto the squirming alien as he felt his lover's dick flare within his tight grip.

"Keep going..." Spock moaned, pawing at Khan's hands that squeezed and kneaded his swollen knot. Khan weakly lifted his head to kiss and bite at the Vulcan's erogenous ears, massaging the alien's cock in his hands, thrusting in time to each stroke. The human was on the edge of his climax, fighting the sensation as hard as he could, desperate not to end this moment too soon. Each deep buck into Spock's hips was pushing the alien's slick wet dick through his fingers, and the pleasure had both of them moaning and whimpering. Finally, Khan could hold on no longer. Struggling and grinding hard against his mate's arse, Khan glared into his eyes and moaned, his cock throbbing as he lost control and climaxed deep in his lover. Feeling Khan's excitement peaking inside of him was too much for Spock to handle, and with a choked gasp he came, his thick hot cum spilling between their bodies and over his chest. Panting, they both fell limp against the console, heartbeats racing and skin damp with sweat. Khan still gripped Spock's firm dick, fingers trailing over the impressive knot as the Vulcan trembled with each touch.

"Do you now understand..." Spock's voice was breathy and quiet. "Why male Vulcans do not practice oral copulation?"  
Khan sat up and little and stared at his mate, at first impassive - but as he gradually parsed the other's words, he let out a deep and wicked laugh. Spock gazed at him, surprised at the pleasant sound of his mate’s laughter. He allowed Khan to pull him into a loose cuddle as they caught their breath on the control desk, and immersed himself in the other's emotions. Fear still ruled him. Anger. Possessiveness - towards his crew, towards his mate. Desperation. And yet, under all that, Spock could still sense that most human of all emotions - that tiny glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, there was still a way out of this. Spock detangled himself from his lover's limbs, and tugged his pants back up around his hips with a sigh.

"I assume that if I asked you to join me in exile, you'd refuse?" Khan slid to his feet and leaned to grab his shirt.  
"That is correct."  
"I see." The human nodded, his expression blank. "I have just over three hours to negotiate my terms with Starfleet. I suggest you stay out of sight."  
"Agreed." Spock pulled his own shirt over his head and turned towards the back of the bridge. As he reached the corner, he watched Khan carefully. He could feel the human's mind racing, and once he was sure the other was deep in thought and paying him little attention, he quickly flicked a few switches on the communication desk, then took a seat in the corner.

***

"Marcus." Khan stood next to the captain's chair, knees still weak. "Marcus, this is your last chance to negotiate." Spock watched his mate intently, out of the commander's view.  
"It's your last chance to agree to our terms before we destroy the Enterprise."  
"Do not threaten me or this crew, commander. I've closed the emergency air locks - even if you take out our life support, I will still have hours to retaliate, and nothing left to live for."  
"Our life support?" Marcus rubbed his chin, eyeing his scanner. "Ahh, I see. There are two life forms on the bridge. Which one is it? Which one turned traitor? My money's on the doctor."  
"First officer Spock. I am not a traitor, commander." Spock stood and cautiously joined Khan in Marcus's view. "I merely wished to facilitate meaningful negotiation between Starfleet and John Harrison, the former Starfleet officer."  
"The Vulcan, eh? I see. Well, let's not waste our time. Do you agree to spend your natural lifespan under Starfleet guard, Harrison?"  
"Me and my crew, yes."  
"Good. You agree that we will provide provisions enough for four solar years, along with technological support to cultivate the planet, and no more?"  
"Yes."  
"And you agree you'll be located in the Orion Nebular?"  
"On one condition." Khan instinctively stepped closer to Spock. Marcus rolled his eyes.  
"Christ, Harrison. Go on, then. Speak."  
"I'm not letting my crew live in one of the most volatile regions of the galaxy without some form of reassurance that we will be rescued in case of solar systemic emergency-"  
"We've been through this! No craft!"  
"I'm not asking for craft, Marcus! A beacon. Grant us a distress beacon, so if we find ourselves at the mercy of the elements, we will not die like animals."   
The commander massaged his temples. "Fine."

Khan nodded once, and turned to Spock. He tugged his phaser from his belt and offered it to the Vulcan. "On those terms, I surrender to First Officer Spock of the USS Enterprise." He raised his hands in surrender, a slight sad smile tugging one corner of his mouth as he caught his mate's gaze.  
"Praise the Lord." Marcus sighed, and for a moment there was silence. "Spock." Marcus's voice echoed into the bridge. "Kill him and get this over with."

"...Commander?" Spock turned to Marcus in shock.  
"Shoot the terrorist." Marcus glared. "Kill him!"  
"He surrendered..."  
"This is your beloved Starfleet!" Khan spat, rage rising within him. "Look at your noble commander now!"  
"Pull the trigger, Spock. Unless you really are a traitor."

"Captain Paris of the Kelvin II, responding to emergency signal." The screen flickered as another communication channel opened, the female voice barely more than a whisper over the broadcast. "What's happening here?"  
"What?" Marcus frantically typed on his command console. Khan glared at Spock suspiciously.  
"First Officer Freeman of the USS Doyle. Sorry for the delay, we got here as fast as we could."   
"Captain Myron of the Integrity. Is... Is that John Harrison... surrendering?"

Spock eyed the communication console. Six, seven, nine... more and more Starfleet vessels were tuning in to their frequency, warping to the vicinity to respond to the distress beacon. In the confusion, Khan grabbed at his mate's neck. "What is going on?"   
"Trust me, Khan. When your back was turned I sent out an emergency broadcast to all Starfleet vessels in this arm of the galaxy. I couldn't guarantee Marcus would stick to Starfleet directives with regards to your surrender, so I took the liberty of inviting as many other officers to witness as I could. It should at least secure you a trial, and build a strong case for stripping Marcus of his responsibilities.." Khan shoved Spock back with a glare, then dropped to his knees and held his hands behind his head.  
"I SURRENDER! I, KHAN NOONIEN SINGH, SURRENDER! Commander Marcus and I have agreed terms, and I have surrendered to First Officer Spock." A ripple of chatter passed through the communication console. "If anyone is interested in what terms we have accepted, I'm sure Marcus will be perfectly happy to provide the transcripts." Khan gave the commander a mocking smile.  
"The Vengeance has no recording equipment." Marcus growled. "She is an espionage-"  
"Thankfully, the Enterprise is a diplomatic vessel, and is well equipped with recording devices." Spock shared a triumphant glance with his mate, typing a few commands into the console. "I am transmitting the recordings of the past events on the bridge to each of your vessels now."

The colour drained from Marcus's face, and his clenched his hands into fists. 

"Make sure you only send them the past twenty minutes." Khan got to his feet with a slight smirk. "Unless, of course, you want all of Starfleet to know our dirty little secret." His smile faded as he saw suddenly just how green his mate had turned. "…Ah."


	4. Epilogue

"Stay." Khan stood before the Vulcan, the hot winds of the deserted planet swirling between them.  
"I cannot." Spock stared into the human's eyes. "As of today, you are in protected exile. My place is aboard the Enterprise."  
"Stay with me." Khan repeated, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Join my crew." He glanced towards the others, far off, as they worked at dismantling the supply ship which had brought them to their new enclosure. "We can be together-"  
"No Starfleet officer is permitted-"  
"Fuck Starfleet!" Khan's eyes flashed with anger as he stepped forward and grabbed the Vulcan's collar. "Leave them! We need each other, you bonded to me! You're mine, and I'm yours! That's how this works!"   
Spock just shook his head sadly. "Khan, this is it. Our crews are safe. You did what you set out to do."  
"You bonded with me to get what you wanted. You used me.”  
“Now, Mr. Scott.” Spock quickly spoke into his communicator. Within seconds, the Vulcan’s body began to glow with golden light.  
“NO!” Khan lunged forward, trying to grab at his prey. “You can’t just leave me here!” As his lover finally vanished, Khan snatched at nothingness. Desperation choking him, the human glared skywards and howled. “SPOCK!”

***  
Spock stood in the transporter room in silence, still gazing forwards, his expression impassive.  
"I'm sorry, Spock." Bones offered him a reassuring rub on the back. "I'm surprised Khan accepted the offer of exile - but at least we're safe now."  
"He knew that if he could get to trial he would be allowed to live his natural lifespan with his crew. He also did not wish to see me hurt."  
"You did a very brave thing." Kirk smiled at his first officer. "Spending your only chance to bond in order to strengthen our negotiating position."  
"It was not my only chance." Spock sighed. "After a prolonged separation from each other, my subconscious will assume he has died, and it will be possible for me to form another bond with a suitable mate. Khan, on the other hand, is human, and as such does not have such a well-developed response to the absence of one's bonded partner."  
"So, he'll always be bonded to you?" Kirk scratched the back of his head as he led the way to the bridge. "That's... actually kind of sad."

***  
Orion Nebular, six weeks later  
***

"Captain?" The young yeoman approached Khan cautiously.  
"Yes?" Khan glanced up from his PADD and inspected her.  
"We've finished stripping the supply containment at last. Six weeks work finally completed. But... We found this, hidden in a canister in the aft chamber. We're not sure what it is - a futuristic technology of some sort. We wondered if you could take a look?"  
"Hmm." Khan lifted the large box from her and turned it over in his hands, and suddenly felt his heartbeat racing. Impossible. He dropped it to the floor and stared, eyes wide. "It's a personal transporter."  
"What?"  
"A personal transporter. It allows an individual to teleport to programmed coordinates, rather than requiring a transporter room to send and receive..." He bent down and read the panel carefully. "It's low on charge... One shot. That is all the battery can provide." His first instinct was of course to type in the receiving coordinates to the Enterprise, to beam into their bridge and fight his way back to his lover, but no. No, that would be rash and foolish. He might get to hold Spock again for a few hours, before he was subdued and imprisoned, and that was no good. He needed a longer-term solution... something that would bring him and Spock together for as long as he wanted...   
A plan was already beginning to form in his mind as he carefully typed in the coordinates he had memorised long ago.


End file.
